Poisoned
by GoreWhore2014
Summary: Amanda Ray thought Woodbury was her sanctuary. She just got assigned to be Milton's assistant and crush. Like always, the Governor gets in the way and becomes obsessed. Amanda comes face to face with her family member, Rick Grimes. The Governor does everything he can to make Amanda his. He's poisoned.
1. Chapter One

**Yay a Walking Dead fic! I do not own anything but my character, Amanda Ray. She will be depicted as Emmy Rossum and the outfits are on Polyvore. Happy Reading :D Keep your eyes peeled for my first Walking Dead fic I've been working on since March! You'll love it, I promise!**

**Unexpected Surprise**

Amanda's curly brown hair bounced on her shoulders as she ran through the woods. A hoard of Walkers trailed behind her and she was ammo-less. She stashed her gun in her denim backpack and continued running. Damn, why did that hoard have to spot her? Amanda was looking for a durable car to drive and she could smell their dead flesh. She didn't pay any attention until who grabbed her and nearly dug their sharp teeth into her shoulder. Amanda has been running for about ten minutes before she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She muttered.

Ahead, she spotted a small abandoned cabin shack.

"Great!" She panted.

Amanda quickly ran into the cabin and locked the door behind her.

"Who goes there?!" An old, whiskey smelling man rose from his bed.

Amanda turned around with a startled gasp. "Oh, sir, I'm sorry but could I stay here until the hoard of zombies-"

"NO! Get out of here!" The old man pulled a shotgun on her.

"Shit!" Amanda tossed her arms up to the level of her eyes. "Don't kill me."

"Go away!" He felt around the room.

Oh damn...he's blind.

Amanda moved out of his reach. "Okay. I'll leave."

"Where are you?" He followed her footsteps.

Amanda grabbed the doorway. "Over here!"

The man ran towards her when Amanda opened the door and watched all the Walkers invade the shack.

"AHHHHH!" The man howled while Walkers feed on his internal organs.

Amanda covered her mouth and quickly ran out the door then closed it behind her. Her weak legs made her fall down the three steps and face plant the woodland's floor. She rolled over to her back and held her head with one hand while her right arm lied straight out. She slowly stood up and picked up her fedora then continued on the road. She hated going through the woods when the sun set over the horizon. The woods were ten times creeper and dangerous than the roads. Her boots scoffed the pavement and her skirt bounced lightly. She needed to hit the gas station for food and water. She couldn't tell where she was. Amanda did know she was somewhere in Georgia and needed a place to crash.

/

Her wrist watch read 9:00 when she reached some gas station. The windows were busted and this place was completely unprotected but Amanda was a risk taker. She blocked and windows and doors with the steel isle dividers. She found Brisk tea, small protein bars, and gum. Not much but this would be her dinner until she could find food later. She used her backpack as a pillow and tried to get some shut-eye. But about thirty minutes later, it sounded like the Indie 500 outside. Amanda popped her head up and heard cars pass by. She stood up and the lights of the car blinded her. She put her hand above her eyes to create a blind for her. When she saw that the car wasn't going to stop, she jumped out of the way and the car crashed through the door. Amanda quickly stood up and looked at the people staring back at her.

"Are you fucking crazy?! You could have killed me, you bastards!" Amanda yanked the passenger door open. "Get out so I can kick your ass!"

A brawny type man stood up and towered over her. "You talkin' to me, Curly?" His thick southern accent boomed.

Amanda took a few steps back. "Uh...yea! Are you guys drunk or something?"

A hispanic man stepped out of the driver's seat. "This is our gas station."

Amanda crossed her arms. "It's mine now so go away."

The brawny man grabbed her arm with his only hand. "Get in the van." He commanded.

Amanda struggled to get free. "Let me go..."

"Get in the van." The hispanic man repeated the brawny man.

"I wouldn't want to damage that pretty neck of yours." He stuck his blade to her jugular vein.

Amanda nodded slightly. "Okay, fine."

The man opened the door for her and sat her next to a man with glasses.

"Hi, I'm Milton. Can I ask you a couple of questions? It's part of Woodbury policies." He smiled.

Amanda shrugged. "Um..sure."

"Great, thanks." He arranged the papers and took a pen from his pocket.

The hispanic man threw the van in reverse and continued down the road.

"What's your name?" Milton asked. "Full name, please."

"Amanda Victoria Ray. I-I'm sorry, but what's this for?" Amanda looked at his papers in his lap.

"We keep tabs on Woodbury residents. Better to fill it out now than later." He cleared his throat. "How old are you? Don't lie." He laughed.

Amanda blinked. "I'm twenty-seven."

Milton wrote it down. "Have you been bitten yet?"

Amanda shook her head. "Obviously not."

The brawny man chuckled.

Milton checked the 'no' box. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Only to dumbasses." Amanda laughed.

Milton laughed with her. "Alright, last one before we assign you a house. Do you have any special skills that can give to Woodbury?"

"Excuse me? I have to give?"

"Well, yea. What can you do?"

Amanda rubbed her lips together and tried to think. "I...don't know. What needs to be done?"

"Milton." The hispanic man stopped him.

Milton looked at him. "Yes, Martinez?"

"Why don't you let the Governor help her with that, huh? He knows what needs to be done." He looked at Milton through the mirror.

Milton nodded. "Alright then." He smiled at Amanda. "We're done here."

"The...Govenor?" Amanda dared to ask.

Milton nodded. "He's a great man. I'm his advisor so I'm kinda like his-"

"Bitch?" The brawny man laughed.

"No.." Milton sighed. "Why don't you shut up for once, Merle?"

"If that's even possible." Martinez added.

Milton looked at Amanda. "I'm his advisor."

Amanda nodded. "Great." She sighed.


	2. Chapter Two

**The New Job**

Around ten, they arrived at a small town. A brown, worn out sign read:

_Welcome to Woodbury  
Population: 1,103_

"Woodbury, huh?" Amanda looked at Milton.

Milton nodded. "Founded by Mr. Blake." Milton pushed his glasses up.

Martinez stopped in front of a tall, mansion like building. "Stay here." He told Amanda.

Amanda watched Martinez open the door and walk upstairs.

"Nice meetin' you, Amanda. See you around." Merle left the car.

Amanda watched Merle go into another home which must be his.

Martinez whistled. "Chica!"

Amanda and Milton left the car and escorted Amanda upstairs with Martinez.

Milton smiled at her as he walked her up the stairs. "Got any gum?"

"Yea." She reached into her bag and gave him a piece of Trident gum. She popped a piece of citrus gum in her mouth as well.

Martinez opened the Governor's door. "Here's the newcomer."

Amanda entered the office of the 'Governor'.

A man in his 40's with brown hair and grey streaks smiled at her. His looks were quite charming to Amanda. He fashioned a white elbow sleeved shirt, suspenders, jeans, and boots. He had a five o'clock shadow but Amanda didn't mind.

The Governor shook her hand. "Martinez tells me your name is Amanda."

Amanda nodded and shook his hand. "That's right."

His charming smile drove Amanda crazy.

"Great, please take a seat in front of my desk." The Governor went to the next room to talk to Milton.

Amanda took a seat in a wooden chair. In the other room, she could hear their conversation about her job occupations and housing.

"Alright." The Governor sat at his desk.

Milton took a seat next to Amanda.

"You could call me Governor but if you want, Philip is just as fine." He smiled.

Amanda smiled back. "I'll probably call you Governor. Seems more fancy."

Philip chuckled softly. "Anyway, about your job in Woodbury.."

"Any job is alright with me, sir. I won't complain." Amanda leaned back in her chair.

Philip looked at Milton. "She's your assistant, Milton."

Amanda stood up. "What? That's a real job?"

"We have enough people for the dirty jobs. Milton has you to do his tasks for him." Philip explained.

Amanda chuckled. "You don't think I could handle anything else?"

"Oh, I'm sure you could but we really don't have anything for you to do. Now, about your housing." Philip continued.

Amanda sat back down. "Fine."

"You'll be in apartment 2B. That's right above Milton's. That way when he needs you to do a task, you'll show up no problem." Philip offered her the key.

Amanda took it from his warm hands. "That's it?"

"That's it. Oh, but there are some rules. Do you have any weapons on you?"

Amanda reached into her bag and pulled out a revolver. "It's out of ammo. You can keep that if you want."

Philip took it from her and gave her twenty dollars in return.

Amanda took the bill from his hand. "What is this for?"

"So you can pay for your things around here. We use the barter system here in Woodbury. Now I suggest you by yourself some new clothes." Philip explained.

Amanda stuffed the bill in her backpack. "What's wrong with the one I'm wearing now?"

"We have better clothing here in Woodbury. Just, see what they have. We'll see you here in the morning around ten." Philip stood up.

Amanda smiled. "Okay, this shouldn't be too hard."

Philip smiled. "Welcome to Woodbury. You'll make a fine tribute to us."

Amanda and Milton left the Governor's home and walked towards their apartment.

"Sorry you got stuck with this job." Milton offered a smile.

Amanda smiled back. "It's fine. I better head to the clothes shop for new threads."

Milton nodded. "See you in the morning."

Amanda entered the dimly lighted building.

"Hi, new face." The little kid waved.

An older woman joined the little kid at the front desk. "Welcome." She smiled.

Amanda smiled back. "Hi, I'm Amanda. What can I get for twenty dollars?"

The woman shrugged. "I dunno. My name is Rita and this is Juliet."

"Nice to meet you. I'll look around if you don't mind." Amanda turned around.

Rita nodded. "We close in ten minutes."

Amanda ignored her and looked through the bins of clothes. She picked out a black tank top, a green zipper hoodie, some shorts and black converse. Wasn't really her style but it would have to do. She took her things to Rita and she rang her up.

"Thirty dollars." Rita smiled.

Amanda frowned. "I only have twenty dollars. Could you help me out a bit?"

Rita sighed. "You're new so I'll let you off this time. But next time you have to pay in full."

Amanda took her clothes. "Thank you so much, Rita. Bye Juliet." She waved.

/

Amanda opened her apartment door and a scent of coconuts traveled up her nose. The place was not that bad compared to her house before the outbreak. Amanda didn't live well. She sat her bag and new clothes on the table then crashed on the sofa.

Philip Blake knocked on her door. "I've got a small present for you, Mandy."

Amanda has never been called that but it sounded sweet coming from his lips. She walked to the door and opened it for him.

"Here." The Governor handed her a black T-shirt and some pair of shorts.

Amanda kindly took it from him. "Wow, thanks. I will work this off and-"

"No, no. It's quite alright. Consider it a welcoming present from me." He walked down the steps.

Amanda closed the door then changed into her night-clothes Philip got her. As she lied in bed, she looked at the ceiling. She thought about her new job for Mr. Mamet and how easy this will be for money. Philip was so nice to her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Woodbury**

The loud knocking at her door woke her up.

Amanda took one step out of bed and her whole body fell with it. With a loud thud, she hit the floor and barely missing the side table. "Son of a bitch!" She picked herself off the floor then walked quickly to the door. "Who is it?" She swung the door open.

Milton faced her. "Oh, sorry to wake you up. Um..are you okay? Did you hit something?"

Amanda nodded. "Yea, I just hit the floor with my whole body." She chuckled.

Milton chuckled after her. "It's eight thirty and I would like you to be ready at ten and be at the Governor's house by ten fifteen. Is that okay?"

Amanda nodded."Yea, totally. I'll see you later, Milton." Amanda closed the door. "Shit!" She looked at her knee. "Are you kidding me?" A purple bruise smiled at her and it was ugly.

/

After the ridiculously cold shower, Amanda quickly changed into her new outfit. Just in time because it was ten already and she needed to leave. She swung her bag over her shoulder then locked her apartment.

"Curly!" Merle yelled from the ground.

Amanda looked over the balcony. "Hey...Merle, right?"

"Damn straight. Governor sent me to make sure you're on your way."

Amanda walked down the stairs and joined him on the ground. "Could you lead the way to his house? I still don't know the way around Woodbury."

"Course! Follow me." Merle headed west.

Amanda walked beside him. "So...is this place good? How long have you been here?"

"Almost a year. I chopped off my hand and he took me in." Merle explained.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Amanda put her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"A fuckin' officer cuffed me to the mall roof. Walkers were coming for me so I did what I had to do." Merle shrugged.

Amanda looked around at some of the other women. Most of them were either on drugs, mothers, or prostitutes.

"Here we are." Merle stopped in front of a house. "I'd hurry if I were you."

"Thanks." Amanda entered the house and walked up two flights of stairs before going into Philip's house.

Philip stood in front of his bed shirtless.

Amanda averted her eyes. "Sorry, Governor."

Philip buttoned his white collared shirt. "Amanda, it's alright."

Amanda threw her backpack on his couch. "Where's Milton?"

Philip poured himself a small glass of bourbon. "Oh, I'm sure he's on his way. Want a drink?"

Amanda shook her head. "No thanks, Governor."

Philip took a swig from his alcoholic beverage. "Twelve year old bourbon."

Amanda examined his shelf of artifacts. "Great pieces." She looked at him.

Philip stood beside her. "Thank ya, Mandy. You interested in that sort of stuff?"

"Definitely." Amanda looked at him with a smile.

Philip grinned. "Ya know, you remind me of someone."

"Do I?" Amanda walked away from him.

"I just can't put my finger on it though." He took another swig.

Amanda gingerly picked up a photo of his family. "What a lovely picture."

Philip took the picture from her hands. "Yea, let's not talk about this one." He laid it face down on the vanity.

"Did I cross something? I-I'm sorry." She looked at the ground and stuck her hands in her back pockets with her thumb sticking out.

Philip gently raised her chin. "Don't worry about it, darlin'."

Amanda's hazel eyes met Philip's ocean blue eyes. "I should..uh.."

Milton suddenly opened the door. "Sorry I'm late, Miss Ray."

Amanda quickly separated from Philip. "Oh, it's fine."

"Jesus _fuckin' _Christ, Mamet. Knock next time, alright?" Philip slightly looked over his left shoulder.

Milton slowly walked toward her. "Did I interrupt something?"

Amanda walked toward him. "No, of course not. Is there anything I can do for you? Where do I start?"

Milton gave her a list of items and money. "Could you get these things for me at the barter shop?"

Amanda went over the list. "Pocketwatch? Record player? Records? What this for?"

"An experiment I plan on working with. I'm testing to see if Walkers could remember their life before the change. Perhaps you could help me?" Milton smiled.

Amanda picked up her bag. "Uh, I don't know. It seems like it won't work."

Milton shrugged. "We have a man who volunteered. Mr. Coleman is very sick and has little time to live. It's worth a try."

Amanda looked at Philip. "If Mr. Blake has nothing for me to do, I'll try to make it."

"Excellent. Meet me at the building next to ours when you get these items." Milton took a seat.

Amanda tussles her brown curls. "You got it." She smiled. "I'll be going then." She left the Governor's house.

* * *

Amanda entered the cold warehouse where trades took place. A huge fan greeted her when she walked through the door. A man in a wheelchair and a long white beard smiled at her.

"Hello, young lady. Are you new around these parts?"

Amanda walked up to the low counter. "Yes, I'm the Governor's and Milton's assistant."

"What's yer name? Mine's Paul." He outstretched his hand.

Amanda shook his hand. "I'm Amanda."

"What can I do for you today, Amanda?" He pushed his glasses up.

Amanda showed him the list Milton gave her. "I need these things. Can you help me?"

Paul took the list from her nimble fingers. "Oh yea! We have these items." He wheeled himself around the isles.

Amanda leaned her forearm on the counter and leaned forward.

An obese man with blood on his apron approached her. "Can I help you?"

Amanda looked at his name tag that read 'Sam' and below it read 'Butcher'. "No thanks. Paul is helping me with a few items."

"You hungry?" Sam wiped his bloody hands on a white rag.

"Yea, but, Milton only gave me enough money to get the things he needed. I'm his assistant now." Amanda smiled kindly.

"Is that right? A body like that, you could buy a years worth of steak and potatoes." He leaned on arm on the counter.

"Excuse me?" Amanda stopped leaning on the counter. "I'm not a prostitute. I'm not going to sell my body for food. I work well for my money."

Paul sat the items on the counter. "Are these okay, Amanda?"

Amanda nodded. "These will do, I'm sure. How much?"

"Fifty." Paul replied.

Amanda gave the man a fifty then took the bag of items. Before leaving, she shot a glance at Sam before walking into the blazing sun.


	4. Chapter Four

**Amanda's Mistake**

Amanda knocked on the door of Milton's experimental building. "Hello?"

No answer.

Amanda pressed her face against the window but no one was inside.

"Curly!" Merle called out.

Amanda gasped. "Jesus Christ, put a fuckin' bell around your neck or something." She walked past him.

Merle followed her. "Governor tells me he needs you."

Amanda stopped and turned around. "Milton told me to meet him at that building when I got this stuff."

Merle shrugged. "I saw Milton with a few women at the hospital with Dr. Stevens and Alice. I'm about to check it out myself. I'll take that stuff from you and bring it to him."

"Thanks." Amanda gave the bag to him. "I guess I'll go see what the Governor wants."

Merle and Amanda went their separate ways.

/

Amanda walked into Philip's office. "Philip? I mean..Governor?"

Philip turned around. "Ah, Amanda. You got my message?"

Amanda closed the door behind her. "Merle just told me you wanted to see me."

Philip nodded and walked toward her with a drink in his hand. "I just needed company."

Amanda chuckled and rubbed her neck. "I was actually going to meet Milton with the items he requested. But, he's with some girls that arrived." She smacked her hand to her side.

Philip nodded. "Merle told me about them." He stood in front of her.

Amanda smiled. "Can I do something for you?"

Philip took a drink. "Actually, yea." He twirled the ends of her hair that fell below her breasts.

Amanda looked at his hand then let her eyes look up at him. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Anything you need...Governor?"

Philip put the drink down on the table next to them and pulled her in closer.

Amanda cupped his face and kissed him. She slid her tongue slowly in and out of her mouth and into his.

Philip's hands traveled to her ass then he pressed her against his bulge.

Amanda never thought she would fall in love with him but he was so damn irresistable. But she could take a hint that he was madly in love with her too.

Philip escorted Amanda to his bedroom then closed the door behind them. He pushed Amanda onto his bed and kissed her neck.

Amanda wrapped her legs around him. "Don't stop.." She moaned.

Philip unzipped her hoodie and tossed it across the room as well as her tank top.

Amanda quickly unbuttoned his collared shirt and carelessly tossed it aside.

Philip slowly pulled down her shorts. "Want me to stop?" He flashed her his sexy smile.

Amanda shook her head. "God, no." She giggled.

Philip then unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. While he kissed her, he slid his hand inside her underwear and fingered her gently.

Amanda reached into his boxers and rubbed his penis. "Want me to stop?"

Philip shook his head. "Shit, no." He fingered her faster.

Amanda slid her underwear off and pulled his boxers down.

Philip gently entered her and gradually sped up by her want.

* * *

After hot sex with the Governor, Amanda went straight to the Woodbury Bar to drink her guilt away. She sat at the bar and chugged down her third glass of whiskey.

A tattooed woman approached Amanda. "Want another one?"

Amanda sighed. "Oh, why not, Alexandra."

Alexandra refilled Amanda's glass. "Something eating you up?"

Amanda rested her head on her hand. "Yea, but I don't feel like talking about it." She began to tear at the napkin under her drink.

A black man sat beside Amanda. "Whiskey, Alexandra."

"Back again, huh Bob?" Alex sat a glass in front of him.

"You know me. I love my alcohol." Bob laughed.

"Oh god." Amanda buried her face in her hands.

"You alright, girl?" Bob nudged her.

Amanda looked at Bob. "I'm a shitty person."

Bob chuckled. "That's just the alcohol talking. Got a name?"

"Amanda, the slut." She mumbled.

"I'm Bob Stookey, the doctor." He smiled.

Amanda finished her fourth drink. "Nice to meet you."

Alexandra filled Bob's glass. "Take it easy today."

Bob swallowed a sip. "What do you do?" He looked at Amanda.

Amanda faced Bob. "I'm Milton's assistant."

"The advisor has a assistant? Well, alright then." Bob chuckled.

Amanda looked at Alex. "How much?"

"Ten dollars." Alex replied.

Amanda reached into her pocket and gave her a twenty. "Keep the change."

"You sure? You get ten dollars back." Alex shoved it into her pocket.

Amanda stood up with a wabble. "I said keep the damn change!"

"For fuck sake, Queenie. Alright!" Alex looked at Bob. "Make sure she goes to her home."

Bob paid for his drink. "Fine."

"Don't touch me, you asshole!" Amanda slurred her words.

"OKAY, you need to go home. What's your apartment number?" Bob lead her outside into the dark.

"2B." She slapped the key in his hand.

"This way." Bob walked up the stairs to her apartment.

Amanda yanked the key from his hand. "I fuckin' got this." She missed each time she tried. "The lock keeps moving."

Bob took her hand and lead her to the key hole. "Now twist it to the left."

Amanda did what Bob said. She entered her house and Bob sat her down at the table.

"I'll get you some water, alright?" Bob walked into her kitchen.

Amanda nodded. "Yea." She tried to sobber herself.

Bob handed her a blue cup then took a seat next to her. "What the hell were you drinking so much?"

Amanda took a drink. "Nothing, really. I'm just a horrible person." She looked at her lap.

Bob shrugged. "I don't know about that. But hey, women around here make a living selling their bodies for food."

Amanda chuckled. "I didn't get any food or money. Just normal love making. I made the worse mistake of my life, really."

"What did you do?" Bob crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

Amanda took another sip of water. "I'm not going to talk about with you, sorry."

"Who am I going to tell? I'm the town drunk, apparently." Bob chuckled slightly.

Amanda looked at him. "I fucked the wrong man."

"How so?"

"I don't know if I love him really or just the heat of the moment."

"I might know him. Who is the man?"

Amanda shut her eyes tight then opened them again. "The Governor." She blurted out like she had a mouthful of vomit.

Bob laughed. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Uh, yea. It's fucked up and I feel horrible. I feel like a slut." Amanda took a sip of water.

Bob laughed. "You got another man in your life?"

Amanda looked at Bob.

Bob stopped laughing. "You like Milton?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down. Milton sent me to get a few things but two girls came in and he was busy. Merle said the Governor wanted me and that's when it happened." Amanda sighed. "I feel so..used."

Bob chuckled. "Milton is one awkward motherfucker."

"I don't agree. I think he's smart, kind, and I'm pretty sure he likes me too." Amanda tucked her messy hair behind her ears.

Bob stood up. "I'll leave you to sleep then. I'll get you the change you told Alexandra to keep."

"I did what?!" Amanda stood up.

Bob opened the door. "I'll slip the money under the door for you." He left.


	5. Chapter Five

**Milton's Expermient**

Amanda made herself a small cup of instant coffee. She found the ten dollars by the door and put it in her purse.

A knock at the door made Amanda nervous.

Amanda sat her cup down then grabbed the doorknob. "Who is it?" She swung the door open.

No one was there.

Amanda looked down and saw an outfit with a note on top of it. She crouched down and read the note.

_Consider it a favor_

_-Bob_

Amanda smiled and took the clothes inside to wear them to work. He left her a black blouse, trousers, and black flats.

/

Amanda took a good amount of money with her and left her apartment with her coffee. She walked downstairs and slowly made her way to the Governor's house. "Shit." She looked at his house.

Bob tapped on her shoulder. "I see you got my message."

Amanda hugged him. "Thanks, Bob. I really owe you money."

Bob chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It was ten dollars."

Amanda shook her head. "I don't want to go to work today."

Bob pushed her gently towards the door. "Just don't say anything. Just do what Mamet tells you to do."

Amanda sighed. "Fine." She ran upstairs and swung open the door.

The Governor and the new girl clanked glasses and laughing.

For some reason, this really tore Amanda down.

Philip looked at Amanda. "Oh, Mandy."

The blond woman stood up. "Do I need to leave?"

Philip shook his head. "No."

Amanda picked up Milton's clipboard from the Governor's desk. "Where is Mr. Mamet?"

"At the experimental building." Philip replied, coldly.

Amanda looked at the woman. "And you are?"

"I'm Andrea. You are?" The blond woman smiled.

"I'm Amanda, Milton's and Philip's assistant." Amanda looked at the ground. "Well, you know what they say." Amanda looked at the Governor. "Three's a crowd. Have a nice day, Mr. Blake." She started towards the door.

"Wait." Philip stopped her. "Andrea, could you give us a minute?"

Andrea nodded. "Sure." She walked past Amanda and closed the door behind her.

Amanda didn't take her eyes off the door. "What is it, Mr. Blake?"

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Philip put his hands in his pockets.

"Why?" Amanda turned around. "That's all you're really are to me."

Philip put one hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? Do you regret everything that happened?"

Amanda really did not know the answer. "No." She half lied.

Philip moved his hand to her cheek. "Milton probably needs you now." He kissed her.

Amanda slowly smiled. "Alright." She opened the door and left.

Andrea then went inside his office. "I thought she would never leave." She kissed him.

* * *

Amanda looked through the window to see Milton talking to Mr. Coleman. She barged through the door with lipsticked smile across her face. "Hey, I know I'm late but Philip wanted me for something."

"It's fine." Milton offered a smile.

Amanda sat across from Milton. "Hi, Mr. Coleman. I'm Amanda, Milton's assistant."

Mr. Coleman gave her a kind head nod.

Milton pointed to the record. "Can you stop the music on my cue?"

"Sure." Amanda gave him the clipboard then stood by the record player.

Milton showed Mr. Coleman two pictures. "This is your wife and this one is your two daughters, correct?"

Mr. Coleman nodded before he lied silently on the bed.

Milton checked his pulse. "Amanda, turn it off."

Amanda held the needle up, stopping the music.

Milton waited until Mr. Coleman reanimated. "Music on."

Amanda put the needle back on the record and old-time music played.

Mr. Coleman's dark, glossed over eyes looked at Milton and snapped its jaws at him.

Amanda walked slowly towards Mr. Coleman. "Milton?"

Milton shook like a leaf. "This is your wife and this one is-"

Mr. Coleman broke his left arm restrain and grabbed Milton's wrist.

"Oh God!" Milton tried to rip his arm free.

Amanda ran around Milton and picked up the gun then pointed it at Mr. Coleman. "Do it?"

Milton nodded frantically. "NOW WOULD BE NICE!"

Amanda pulled the trigger and ended Mr. Coleman's life. "Shit." She put the gun down.

Milton pushed his glasses to his face.

Amanda sat across from him. "So much for that." She sighed.

Milton shrugged. "Oh well."

Amanda stood up. "Do you want me to help you get him out?"

Milton shook his head. "I'll ask Bruce and Martinez to move him for me. Thank you, Amanda."

Amanda walked to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. "Need anything else before I take off?"

Milton gave her a twenty. "Get some food."

"Oh." Amanda stuck it in her pocket. "Okay." She left the building.

Bob managed to find her again. "How did it go?"

Amanda walked with Bob towards the arena. "It went well, actually. He asked me if I regretted it and I said no."

"So, you lied." Bob grinned.

"Anyway, I then went to Milton and I helped him with the experiment then here I am."

"Michonne, wait!" Andrea yelled.

Amanda and Bob looked at entrance.

"Who's that?" Amanda asked.

"Andrea and Michonne, the newbies." Bob stuck his hands in his pockets.

Amanda nodded. "I know Andrea but Michonne?"

"She came with Andrea but I guess she wants to go." Bob shrugged. "Michonne is probably better off away from here. The Governor only lets certain people enter and leave whenever they please."

"Really?" Amanda shot her gaze at Bob.

"Yea but you'd really have to be someone important. Why?" Bob looked at her funny.

Amanda watched Andrea wave goodbye as Merle shut the gates. "I'm thinking about leaving. I don't want to be here anymore."

Bob gently grabbed her arm. "Come on, Amanda. You can't go."

Amanda yanked her arm away. "I'm serious. Come with me, please."

"It's not that easy to get out of here, Amanda. The only way out is through that gate and it's heavily guarded."

"What if I convince him?"

"It won't work."

"You don't know me very well, then."

Bob sighed. "If you can get us a ticket out of here...come find me and I'll go with you."


	6. Chapter Six

**Invasion Of Woodbury**

The sun set over the buildings of Woodbury and just an hour away from darkness. The street lights were dim and children were already in bed.

Amanda knocked on the large brown door. "Governor...I need to ask you-"

Philip answered the door shirtless. "Hello, Mandy. What can I do for you?"

"Can I come in?"

Philip let her in and shut the door behind her. "What is it?"

Amanda clasped her hands in front of her. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy Woodbury but I'm afraid I need to go. Bob Stookey too."

Philip poured a glass of whiskey. "Why is that? You just got here."

Amanda chuckled. "I was doing fine until your goons forced me into a van."

"Is that so? I heard you were trapped at the gas station." He took a sip.

"No..." Amanda sighed. "I enjoyed Milton's and your company but..I don't want to be here anymore."

"I can't let you or Bob leave, I'm sorry."

Something inside Amanda burned her. "Are you kidding me? You let Michonne leave but not me or Bob? You see how the other people look at me as? A goddamn prostitute, a princess, and another woman fucking for food. I can't live like this anymore. So, I'm sorry." She walked towards the door.

Andrea walked through the door with a smile. "Philip."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Are there four of you?" She walked angrily past her.

"Amanda, stop!" Philip ran after her.

Amanda ignored him and went straight to her apartment. "Goddamn, asshole." She sat at her small, wooden table.

Outside her apartment, shots were fired and chaos unleashed itself among Woodbury.

* * *

Amanda couldn't believe her eyes. People were invading Woodbury! This was her chance to escape with Bob! She quickly filled her bag with her items then left her apartment.

Bob met her by her apartment with his things as well. "Oh, good. You got the message too."

Amanda smiled. "Let's go."

Bob followed Amanda. "What the hell?" He looked at the Governor's house.

Amanda stopped dead in her tracks. "Philip."

Through the window, Philip was getting attacked by Michonne. She must have led this attack.

"Amanda, go! We can't afford to stand around!" Bob pushed her.

"I-I'll be back!" Amanda ran across the street, trying to avoid a stray bullet.

As she ran up those damn stairs again, Philip let out a painful cry that hurt Amanda.

Amanda barged through the door and ran to the other doorway she heard the cry from. Tears glossed her eyes when she saw Philip on the floor, bleeding from his right eye.

Michonne stood wide-eyed, pointing a gun at Amanda.

"Go." Amanda let Michonne pass her.

Philip covered his eye and looked up at Amanda. "Babygirl...help me up." He reached for her hand.

Amanda looked at his blood stained hand. "No." She refused. "I'm going while I still can."

Philip collapsed on the ground. "Bitch..." He muttered.

Before Amanda could burst into tears in front of him, she left the building.

Shots were still firing outside and people shrieked with fear.

Bob grabbed Amanda's arm as soon as she busted through the last door. "This way."

Amanda followed behind Bob.

"Amanda!" Milton called her name.

Amanda turned around. "Milton!"

"Where are you going?" He met with her.

Amanda kissed his cheek. "I have to go. I'll be back for you."

She spun around and ran out the gate with Bob.

Bob noticed a korean man panting in the bushes. "Shit, man. You need help."

The korean man shook his head. "I'm waiting for some people."

Bob dug into his medical kid. "Can I see your eye?"

This man looked like someone fucked his world up. He had a bloody nose and had quite the shiner.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" He pushed them away.

"Amanda? Amanda Ray?" A familiar voice traveled past her ear.

Amanda turned around and saw a familiar face. That man was Rick Grimes, leader of this attack.

Rick hugged her. "I thought you were gone!"

A man with a crossbow looked at Amanda. "You two know each other?"

"Amanda is my sister-in-law. This is Lori's sister." Rick smiled.

Maggie helped Glenn up. "We can have a reunion later. Now, I would like to go before anyone catches whiff of us."

Rick and his group ran south towards the prison; where they now stayed.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Forced By The Devil**

Amanda stayed by Rick's side through the night while they walked. They blathered about old times, Carl, and the police force. Amanda talked about her weekends with Carl and about her horrid divorce with Mark before the outbreak.

Around the corner, a prison sat on top of a hill. The sun rose over the building and shined a bright orange. The dew on the grass shined from the early rain.

"How is Lori, anyway? Oh man, I miss her crazy ass." Amanda smiled at Rick.

Rick looked at Daryl then frowned at Amanda.

Amanda's smile slowly faded. "What?" She looked at Daryl.

Rick sighed. "Lori was pregnant with Judith and we couldn't save her without hurting the baby."

"Oh, god.." She wiped her tears away. "Oh...Lori..."

Rick stopped himself from crying. "Do you want to see Judith?"

Amanda nodded. "Of course."

/

Rick led Amanda inside and Carol greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Carol."

Amanda smiled back. "Nice to meet you, I'm Amanda."

"This is Lori's sister." Rick walked past her.

Carol frowned. "Can I give you a hug?"

Amanda chuckled. "Please."

"Amanda..meet your new niece." Rick carried a white blanket to her.

Amanda put her hands to her mouth. "Judith.." She held the baby in her arms. "You look exactly like Lori."

Judith smiled at her aunt.

Amanda kissed Judith's forehead. "What a darling." She smiled.

"Aunt 'Manda?" Carl walked into Cell Block C.

Amanda looked up from Judith. "Carl! Come here and give me a hug."

Carl ran to Amanda and hugged her tight.

"You've grown so much." Amanda kissed his cheek. "How are you?"

Carl frowned. "Not good."

Amanda nodded. "I see."

A girl with light blond hair looked at Amanda. "Oh, hi." She waved.

"Hi." Amanda looked back at her.

"Beth, this is Amanda. Lori's sister." Rick leaned on a table.

Beth walked to Amanda. "Could I take Judith from you?" She smiled. "She's probably hungry."

As painful as it was, Amanda handed Beth her niece.

Beth looked at Rick. "What will happen if the Governor comes for us? What will happen to baby Judith?"

"You guys have beef with the Governor, too?" Amanda looked at Rick.

"Yea, he isn't our favorite character." Rick replied.

"And I don't trust you myself." Michonne commented.

Amanda turned around. "Excuse me?"

"The Governor told me you were his assistant. You were the closest to him." Michonne called her out.

"I was Milton's assistant, got it? I did favors for Philip here and there." Amanda defended herself.

"It's true." Bob added. "She wanted to leave and when you people shot the place up, we took the opportunity and left."

"Exactly." Amanda exasperated. "Philip was a dick and when I saw Michonne stick a shard of glass in his eye, I left him there. I let her go." Amanda looked at Michonne. "What were you doing at his house anyway?"

"Oh, did he not tell you about his zombified daughter, his tanks of zombie heads, and his affair with Andrea?" Michonne asked.

Amanda shook her head. "No..he, uh, didn't mention that."

An old man hobbled into Cell Block C. "I thought I heard new voices."

Amanda glanced at the man. "Hello."

"What's your name?" He grinned.

"I'm Amanda."

"Hershel. Welcome to the Prison." He chuckled. "Rick, can I speak to you?"

Hershel led Rick outside to the courtyard.

Amanda looked around at the faces staring at her. "Oh, what? Now you suspect me? Screw all of you." She walked out of the prison cell.

* * *

Amanda stood in front of Lori's grave. She leaned against the chain-linked fence and stuffed her hands in her dress pockets. From behind, she could see a shadow walking toward her.

"Sorry about your loss." Hershel spoke from the other side of the fence.

Amanda faced him. "Oh...thanks."

"Who's dress is that?" Hershel looked at it.

The top part of the dress was white while the rest was pink with flowers. "It's Lori's. I found it while I was going through her things. She wore this to my wedding during the spring."

"It's beautiful."

Amanda blushed. "Thank you, Hershel."

Hershel sighed then looked at the road.

Amanda looked that way and saw a small group leaving.

"Who are they?"

"Tyreese and his group are leaving. Rick doesn't want them to stay. We have too many people already." He looked at Amanda.

Amanda looked at Hershel. "Is there anything I can do to help with food supply?"

Hershel chuckled. "We always need help."

"I'll go get some food for the group. I'll do whatever they want to feel accepted." Amanda was desperate.

"It's just Michonne, actually. We don't mind you but the Governor and Michonne have tension between them. You were close and she just doesn't trust ya." He chuckled.

Amanda sighed. "Yea. I wish she could see that I'm not with him. Thank god Rick showed up or I'd be crazy by now."

"Cabin Fever?"

"Absolutely but I had to leave a man." Amanda looked at the dirt.

"Governor?"

Amanda chuckled. "No. Milton Mamet, Philip's assistant. The old 'boss and assistant' cliché."

Hershel nodded. "Understood."

An inmate that lived inside the prison this whole time joined them. "I didn't get to meet you before you stormed off. I'm Axel."

"Axel? Cool name. I'm Amanda." She sighed. "I'm worried about Philip coming after us. If he finds out I'm related to Rick and here, things are going to get sticky."

"I agree. But I have to ask you a question. Were you really close to the Governor?" Hershel looked into her hazel eyes.

Amanda looked down then back at Hershel. "Things...did get out of hand. I didn't mean to engage with him but it was the heat of the moment."

"You have yourself a situation here then. If the Governor says anything about that to Rick, it will get bad."

A speeding bullet zoomed past her ear and wedged itself in Axel's brain.

Hershel and Amanda looked at the tank and the Governor standing on top of it.

Philip's long coat flapped in the wind as he reloaded his gun.

The people in the prison all ran outside and watched the Governor tear down the first wall of fencing.

"Mandy, how nice of you to lead me to the prison!" The Governor smiled that _damn _smile.

Rick looked at Amanda. "What is he talking about?"

Amanda looked at Rick through the fence. "I-I didn't lead him here!"

Michonne shook her head. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

Maggie looked at Glenn with guilt. They let Amanda take the blame.

The Governor pointed a gun at Amanda. "Why don't you go ahead and get in the truck with me. Now."

No one could get to Amanda or fire any weapons. Philip's goons aimed their AK-47s at them.

Amanda pressed her body against the fence. "Rick, please, I didn't tell him where we were. You have to believe me."

The Govenor kissed her neck from behind. "Go on, Mandy. Get in the truck."

Rick shook the fence. "Let her go, you sick fuck!"

Bob locked eyes with the Governor.

The Governor aggressively grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

Amanda watched helplessly at her group as she was dragged away. She sat in the bed of the truck and looked at the prison as they drove away.

"I miss you..." The Governor put his hand on her upper thigh.

Amanda moved his hand away. "Don't touch me."

The Governor moved her hair out of her ear. "You didn't seem to mind when we fucked, darlin'." He whispered.

The words shivered down her spine. "It was a mistake and now, you can burn in hell." Her voice turned hoarse.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Trapped**

On the way back to Woodbury, Amanda thought about jumping out of the truck and make a run back to the prison. Problem was, they were going break neak speed and every guy had his eyes on her.

"Not too long to go now, Mandy." The Governor smiled at her.

Amanda smiled back. "What happened to Andrea?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Michonne told me about your daughter, Penny. Oh, and the fucking heads in the tanks. And lastly, the affair. You're on a roll, Govenor." Amanda turned away from him.

The Governor chuckled. "It's true about the first two but you believe in that bullshit? I don't like Andrea."

"Want to run that by me again?" Amanda looked at him.

"I never had an affair with Andrea. You actually believe what Michonne says?"

Amanda shrugged. "Well, she hasn't given me a reason not to believe her."

"Have I?"

Amanda remained silent.

"Yea, didn't think so. Believe me, Amanda. I only love one person...you."

Amanda sighed. "I love Milton. Don't you get it?"

The Governor laughed. "My advisor? He doesn't love anyone but his work. He doesn't care about you."

Amanda stood up. "Eat shit."

She took a running start then jumped out of the truck and braised herself for the impact. What she thought would be a fairly smooth ending, only ended in disaster. Her shoes were too slippery and she skid across the gravel road. She scratched her right cheek and bruised parts of her leg but nothing broke luckily. After that, everything went black. Amanda lied sprawled out on the road with blood seeping from her head.

* * *

The worse smell that could enter Amanda's nose kicked her into waking up. It smelled like rotting organs and that is not the top smells for a room. The room was dark and Amanda couldn't see two inches in front of her face but she knew where she was. The dim lights from the tanks gave away that she was in the cage at the Governor's house. She softly grazed her hand over her scarred cheek and flinched with pain. Amanda helped herself up by grabbing onto the bars. "Philip..." She coughed. Amanda felt something holding her down around her neck. She felt her neck and the padlock that secured the collar in place. Attached to the collar was a five foot chain that can only go so far once the cage was opened.

The lights in the room flashed on and Amanda locked eyes with the Governor.

Philip sat in the Lazyboy recliner in front of the cage. "Good evening."

"Shit." She muttered.

Philip stood up. "Ya know, you weren't going to escape me that easy. We were going 110 miles per hour. That could have killed you."

"Too bad." She rubbed her head. "Got any painkillers?"

"Doctor Stevens thought you might need these." Philip held up an orange bottle. "Say please." He grinned.

Amanda chuckled. "Please?" She held out her blood-stained hand. "I'm dying here."

Philip placed two pills in her hand. "I like it when you beg."

Amanda ignored his comment and swallowed the pills. "What time is it?"

"Oh, about eight. You were asleep for a while. Stevens stitched your head and cleaned your cheek. Like I asked him to." Philip took off his leather jacket.

Amanda felt the back of her head where the stitches were sewn in. "I see."

Philip stood just outside the cage. "That collar looks good." He grinned.

Amanda smiled. "It would look even better if it was off of me."

"Nope, sorry." He reached for her hand that hung on the cage bars.

Amanda let him grab her hand. "Where's Milton?" She asked lazily, still light-headed from the spill.

"Shh..no more talking." He took the key from his pocket and unlocked her collar.

Amanda smiled and leaned against the cage door. "Thanks."

Philip let her hand go and turned his radio on and lights were turned off. The tank lights

Amanda rubbed her eyes. "These pills are not painkillers. What did..you..?" She felt dizzy.

Philip unlocked the gate and held her close. He began to dance slowly with her.

The pills that he gave her were tranquilizers. They were powerful enough to make her aware of her surroundings but not really control her limbs. She could only love him if she was completely out of it. She wouldn't remember any of it the next time she woke up.

Amanda slid her feet around when Philip led her around. "What is..this? Are you Milton?"

Philip chuckled. "Stay with me, darlin'. I'm Philip, the Governor."

Amanda laid her head on his chest and her left arm around his waist.

Philip wrapped his right arm around her waist and he had his left hand in her right hand. "How are you feeling, Princess?"

Amanda smiled lazily. "I'm feeling alright." Her eyes were droopy.

Philip kissed the top of her head. "You really took a wicked spill, Princess."

Amanda nodded slowly. "Sorry." She laughed.

Philip chuckled. "You have the cutest laugh, Princess."

Amanda leaned her head on her left shoulder and looked at Philip's face.

Philip kissed her forehead. "You mean so much to me."

Amanda closed her eyes and smiled. "Do I?" She opened her eyes again.

"Philip?" Andrea's voice echoed up the stairs.

Philip escorted Amanda to the cage and chained her neck again.

Amanda sat against the back wall and remained silent.

Philip turned the record off and zipped his leather jacket up. He locked the door behind him and met Andrea in his office.

Amanda put her knees to her chest and laid her head against them. In the next room, she could hear the two making love.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Witness **

Rick paced around Cell Block C. "DAMMIT!" Rick kicked the wall.

"Rick, calm down. It's not your fault! The Governor had guns on us." Hershel sat on the stairs.

"She could be dead by now." Rick started to tear up. "I can't lose her now. How are we suppose to get to her?"

"Hey!" Daryl yelled from the balcony with Judith in his arms. "Lil Asskicker is trying to sleep. Pipe down, alright?"

Rick angrily looked up at Daryl.

Hershel thought about what Amanda told him. "What about Milton?"

"Who?" Rick looked at Hershel.

"Milton Mamet, the Governor's advisor. She said that she loved him and he probably cared for her. We have a mole on the inside." Hershel explained.

"Wait, how do you know this, Dad?" Maggie asked.

"She told me about him." Hershel shrugged. "I'm the only one who talked to her after all you people left her alone by Lori's grave."

Rick nodded. "How are we going to talk to him?"

"The feed store. Andrea explained that we needed to work things out with him. In two days, we meet with him. When you're inside talking to him, I'll talk to Mamet. He knows everything about what the Governor is doing."

"That could work." Beth smiled. "He will help us get her back."

"Fine but we need weapons. Michonne, Carl, and I will go get some in King Country." Rick sighed. "Then it's settled."

"Great. Bethany, help me up?" Hershel smiled at his daughter.

Beth helped her father up. "Bedroom?"

Hershel nodded. "Yea."

Rick nodded. "I guess I'll go to bed now. You sure Milton will help us out?"

Hershel shrugged. "Only if he agrees to and honestly loves to."

/

Amanda fell asleep on the cold, wooden floor.

Philip kneeled down on one knee and gently grazed his hand over her good cheek. "Wake up, Princess."

Amanda's eyes opened and she saw Philip's boots. "Who?" Amanda quickly stood up. "Let me out, you piece of shit."

Philip reached for the orange bottle. "Want another pain-killer?"

"Don't make me beg and just give me two." Amanda outstretched her hand.

Philip gave Amanda the pills then put them back in his leather jacket.

Amanda swallowed the yellow pills again. "Have you spoke to Rick?"

Philip nodded. "I'll be talking to him at the feed store tomorrow."

Amanda nodded. "Have I told you lately that I hated you? Does anyone know that I'm here?"

Philip shook his head. "Just me, Princess."

"Okay, stop calling me that. Give me the fucking key or I'll...I'll..." She blinked vigorously.

Philip walked to her cage. "Or you'll what?"

"These pills..uh..." She began to lose her train of thought. Her eyes drooped and her head felt like 100 pounds.

Philip started the radio that played 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. "Do you want to dance?"

Amanda nodded with a smile across her face. "Sure." She blinked slowly.

Philip unlocked her collar then her cage. He picked her up from the floor and held her close as he led her around the room.

Amanda's corkscrew curls laid gently over her shoulders. "Philip.."

Philip looked down at her. "Yes, Princess?"

"I love this song." Amanda looked up at him.

Philip kissed her soft lips. "I cannot get enough of your lips."

Amanda looked at his eye patch. "What happened to your eye?"

Philip looked away. "I think it's time to go back in the cage."

"Please, don't." Amanda begged. "Please, no."

Philip smiled at her. "I got hurt."

Amanda kissed his neck. "I'll make it better."

"Governor?" Milton opened the door.

The Governor and Amanda looked at him.

"Amanda?" Milton looked at her.

Governor shoved Amanda into the red recliner and gripped Milton's collar. "If you tell ANYONE about this, Milton, it's your ass!"

Amanda rolled out out of the chair and the thud caught their attention. "Milton?" She reached towards him.

The Governor put Amanda back in the cage with the collar again.

Amanda looked at Milton. "Please..help.." She could feel herself getting back to normal.

"What did you do to her?!" Milton walked to the cage. "Look at her! What kind of drugs is she on?"

"Just a little loopy pills, Milton." He turned the music off. "She thinks they are painkillers."

"How long has she been like this?"

"Two days, Mamet." He put his hands on his hips.

Milton sighed. "Will she be alright? No brain damage?"

"Nope, nothing. She won't remember a thing when she wakes up next."

Milton walked past the Governor. "I won't tell anyone, sir."

Amanda tried reaching for Milton. "Come back."

Milton ignored her and closed the door behind him.

Philip looked at Amanda. "Lights out." He turned out the lights to the room and tanks.

Amanda sat in the darkness, smelling the leftover of Penny's demise. She lied down on the floor again in fetal position. She was half awake but half dead it seemed.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A Chance To Escape**

Today was the day for the two leaders to meet at the feed store.

Philip brought in a glass of water and a steak dinner. "Princess, wake up." He kicked the cage.

Amanda gently raised her head and looked up at him. "Governor?"

"Get up, sweetheart." He smiled at her.

Amanda rose to her blistered feet in her converse. "I'm hungry.." She held her stomach.

Philip shoved the food and water into the cage. "This will tide you over for a few hours."

Amanda quickly gulped down the water. "Thank you." She moved her curls from her face to eat.

Philip put the pills in his jacket. "No painkillers today, Amanda."

Amanda stopped eating. "I'll die."

"I doubt it." He turned off the lights then locked the door.

Amanda stood up. "Give me the fucking pills!"

* * *

Rick Grimes and Philip Blake entered the farmhouse and discussed their negotiation. Daryl and Martinez bonded over a walker-killing contest.

Hershel sat on a stump reading the bible.

Milton joined him. "What happened, if I may ask?"

Hershel looked at Milton. "Zombie bit me."

"And you cut it off before it could spread, right?"

"Rick did, yea. He's a good guy." Hershel continued reading.

"Can I see it?" Milton asked excitedly.

Hershel looked up at him. "My stump? NO."

Milton frowned then said nothing.

"You have to buy me dinner first." He laughed.

Milton awkwardly laughed with him. "Funny."

Hershel stashed the bible in his bag. "Milton, I have to talk to you about Amanda."

Milton frowned. "I'd rather we didn't."

"I think we should talk about it. Is she still alive?" Hershel asked nervously. "At least tell that much."

Milton nodded. "Yea, she's alive."

"Thank God." Hershel sighed in relief. "How is she doing?"

Milton stopped talking now.

"Milton?" Hershel nudged his elbow. "You have to tell me."

Milton leaned in closer to him. "The Governor has been giving her heavy medicine to make her forget their night together. She thinks they are painkillers. He calls her Princess and he kisses her. Don't tell anyone that or he'll kill me."

"My God.." Hershel shook his head. "You have to free her. You gotta!"

Milton shook his head. "Nope. No way.."

"Do you have any idea who she really is?! She's Rick's sister-in-law!" Hershel blurted out.

"Oh my god." Milton stood up. "I won't tell if you won't."

Hershel nodded. "Deal. You will help her leave, won't you?"

Amanda's voice echoes in his mind. _"Milton! Help!"_

Milton nodded painfully. "I'll help her."

"God bless, Milton. You have no idea how long Rick stays up at night worrying about her. He lost Lori...he can't lose Amanda." Hershel helped himself up. "You're doing the right thing, Milton."

/

Amanda took her denim jacket off and used it as a pillow. She really didn't like the dark but since she's been in that cage, she's gotten used to it. She assuses that it's late at night because of the cricket noises from outside the window. Amanda can hear footsteps walking toward the door and she quickly stood up. "Philip...? I need my family..Rick is my brother-in-law. Please, let me go see him. I'll stay in Woodbury but just let me see him." She wept.

Milton opened the door and turned the lights on. "Amanda..you look like hell."

Amanda smiled. "Milton! I knew you would come to me." She reached for his hand.

Milton finally had the courage to hold her hand. "Your hands are freezing."

Amanda nodded. "Yea." She slid her hand up his arm and planted her hand on his face. "I need the key, honey." She showed him the padlock.

Milton reached into his pocket and gave a key to her. "I made a copy whlie the Governor was out. Wait until morning, though. Early. Right before the Governor wakes up. It's eleven now but I will give you my watch." He unlatched it and handed it to her. "It will go off at four in the morning. You can escape then. I'll have a car ready for you at the enterance. I'll do the best I can."

Amanda pulled him in closer to her. "Thanks." She kissed him.

Milton quickly pulled back. "I'll see you in the morning. I love you." He managed to say.

Amanda smiled. "I love you too."

Philip walked into the room. "Milton...talking to Miss Ray?"

Milton nodded. "I was just leaving, sir. She just wanted to talk to someone."

Philip took out those two yellow pills. "Here, painkillers."

Milton shut the door and listened from the other side.

Amanda took the pills. "I'm taking these pills and I still feel like shit. They suck!"

Philip started the music. "Just give them time, Princess."

Amanda spit at him. "I'm NOT your Princess! I need to go back!"

Philip left his long coat on. "Hush, now."

Amanda began to space out again for the third time. "Shut something up? What?"

Philip turned out the lights and left the tank lights on. "Want to dance?"

Milton covered his face and wept silently. He wanted to stop this right then and now but Philip would hurt Amanda.

"You're beginning to dance well, Princess." He laughed.

Amanda twirled around. "You think so?" She laughed.

Philip kissed her. "I know so." He chuckled.

"Wait...where's Milton?" Amanda looked around. "Milton!" She called out.

Philip sighed. "He's gone now, Princess."

"Oh." Amanda smiled at him. "You're the Governor, right?"

"That's right." He wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her in closer.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Broken Beyond Repair**

Those last three nights, Amanda honestly has not remembered them. They were all a big blur and she only remembered waking up, talking to the Governor, then going back to sleep. Today was the fourth day and she barely had a great meal. Her legs ached, her neck was rubbed raw from the tight collar, her head was healing, and her cheek had a scar reminder of her dumb plan that got her into this mess. At four, Milton's watch beeped loudly.

Amanda's eyes popped open and she quickly stopped it. She reached for the key in her jacket pocket but when she picked up her jacket, it was soaked in blood. She gasped and stood up quickly. She wiped her hand off on her dress then tried to see what the blood was for. Little Penny Blake remained in the cage with her but she was dead from Michonne. Amanda slung her jacket over her shoulders and took the key out. She unlocked the collar and pain shot through her body. She reached her arm out of the cage and unlocked the door. She slowly opened the creaking cage door; trying not to wake Mr. Blake up from his slumber. She walked quietly to the door, opened the door and her eyes when to the Governor and Andrea. They were naked and obviously, they had sex last night when Amanda was sleeping. Before leaving, she looked at his coat. She rummaged through his long coat and took the pills he has given her. She ran out the door and saw Milton waiting at the gate.

Amanda ran to the driver's window and knocked on his window with a smile across her pretty face.

Milton smiled back at her. "Get inside and we can go."

Amanda ran around the blue van and sat in the passenger seat. "I can't thank you enough for this, Milton."

Milton cupped her face and kissed her. "The prison is quite far from here." He drove out of Woodbury.

The Governor watched Amanda get into the van and drive out of Woodbury with Milton from his window.

Milton zoomed down the road.

Amanda rubbed her neck gently. "Milton, can I ask you a question?" She looked at him.

Milton glanced at her. "I think you should know some things so ask away."

"I have no memory of the three nights I was there in that cage. Maybe you know?" Amanda looked at her lap. "I would like the truth, please. That's all I ask."

Milton sighed. "You know the pills the Governor has given you a lot?"

Amanda reached into her dress pocket and took out the orange bottle. "These painkillers?"

"Right, those are not painkillers. They make you loopy and forget about something until you wake up next. Like tranquilizers, really."

"Oh my god." Amanda put her hands to her face. "This isn't happening." She repeated twice.

Milton put one hand on her back. "It's okay, Amanda. He danced with you and he only kissed you. At least, that's all I saw." He lifted up his hand. "Are you bleeding?"

Amanda shook her head. "It's his daughter's blood. I didn't get the bite."

"Thank god." He chuckled. "I'm glad you're okay, Amanda."

Amanda took his hand. "Thanks for everything. I'm glad Merle and Martinez picked me up from that gas station."

Milton grinned. "One of Philip's men said they saw someone barricade the door when those cars passed."

"Oh, that makes sense. So, how much longer?" Amanda looked at the road.

"Not too far. By the way, was Merle there when you arrived at the prison?"

Amanda shook her head. "No, he wasn't." She looked at him. "Why?"

"He's been gone for a while. You think Daryl has him?"

"Hard to say since I've been in that cage for three days." Amanda chuckled.

"The Governor is going to pay for this." He frowned at her. "I knew he was fucked up but not this much. Stevens was probably forced to make those pill."

Amanda looked at her bruised legs. "That was a dumb idea to just jump out of that truck."

Milton kissed her head. "Feel better, Amanda. Take it easy for a few days and take care of yourself."

Amanda nodded. "I will."

Milton stopped Amanda yards away from the broken down gate. "Will they let you in?"

Amanda nodded. "Someone should be in that watch tower." She pointed.

Milton reached into the backseat and gave her Woodbury clothes. "Thought you could use new clothes."

Amanda smiled and took the clothes. "Here's your watch." She tried to unlatch it.

"Keep it. Consider it from me." Milton kissed her hand.

Amanda hugged him. "Take care of yourself, Milton. Whatever happens, please know I'll always remember you."

"I'll remember you too." He watched her climb out of the van and shut the door behind her.

Milton made a U-turn and raced back to Woodbury before he thought the Governor would wake up.

Amanda blew him a kiss when he left her yards from the gate. "Bye Milton.." She looked at the prison and ran toward it. She must have worn Walker Purfume that day because five began to follow her. She ran towards the gate and began to yell for their attention. "Rick! Glenn! Daryl! Anyone!"

No one answer from the tower.

"Shit!" Amanda threw the clothes over the gate and looked behind her. More zombies have caught her scent and limped toward her. Their dead lips smacked and they rasped for her flesh. They snapped their jaws and reached for her. Amanda had only one idea, climb over the damn thing. So she did. Before the hoard reached her, she was half way up the gate. One fall could end it all and her worse nightmare would come true. Falling into a pit of oozing Walkers. When she finally reached the top, she would have to jump onto the pavement and she didn't have the strongest ankles.

She inhaled deeply. "One..two, three!" She jumped.

When Amanda hit the pavement, she fell over in a small amount of pain and all the wind was knocked out of her. Her legs were already bruised and ached so it didn't leave any damage.

"Amanda!" Carol ran to her aid. "Oh my god." She covered her mouth. "What happened?" She choked.

Amanda took Carol's hands. "Help me up."

Carol helped her off the not-so-kind pavement and hugged her. "Let's get you inside, babygirl."

Amanda nodded. "Please."

Carol busted the door open. "Rick! Hershel! Come quick!" Carol laid Amanda flat on the floor between two tables.

Amanda felt like an elephant sat on her chest. "The..Governor.." She panted.

Rick ran into the Cell Block C and saw Amanda covered in blood. "Amanda!" He crouched by her side and held her hand. "Hershel!" Rick yelled over his shoulder.

Amanda's hazel eyes looked in to Rick's. "Governor...wasn't so kind."

Beth rushed her father into the small cell where Merle was kept before Amanda showed up. "Good Lord." Hershel frowned.

Amanda pointed to her head. "P-Pillow."

Carol raced out of the Cell Block.

Amanda felt dizzy. "Rick, Philip..."

Rick nodded. "Yea, I know." He looked at her sore neck and her legs. "What the fuck did he do to you?"

Amanda reached into her pocket and threw the pill bottle across the room. "Philip drugged me to forget our nights together. Milton told me all about what he's done to me. We've touched and I didn't know about it."

Carol ran back in and laid a pillow under her head.

"I tried to jump out of the truck and I bruised myself pretty good. I got stitches and Philip put me in a cage with his dead daughter." Amanda explained. "Milton helped me."

Hershel nodded. "I talked to Milton about it. The Governor will sure to claim her again, Rick. Maybe even kill her."

Merle and Daryl stood by the doorway.

Amanda pointed at Merle. "They're looking for you. They knew they were with Daryl."

Merle nodded. "I figured as much."

With the help of Rick, Amanda stood up and laid her head against his chest. "Bed, please."

Rick nodded. "Alright, you can sleep in mine. Daryl, help."

Daryl took one of her arms and Rick had the other. They helped her into Rick's cell and gently laid her on the soft sheets.

Amanda snuggled the pillow. "I..." Amanda drifted away into slumberland.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Uninvited Guest**

When Amanda woke up, Daryl sat by her bedside watching her sleep. "Oh, god."

"Oh, sorry." Daryl looked away.

Amanda rubbed her sore throat. "No, it's fine. You just caught me off guard. Why were you staring me down like an animal?"

"I was waiting for you to become a Walker. Your jacket is dark red which would be Walker blood, so..." He stopped talking.

"No, it's Penny's." She took it off and slung it across the room. "I was in that cage for a while." She sat up in Rick's bed.

Carol knocked on the bricked walls. "Clothes for Miss Ray."

Amanda smiled. "Milton got those for me. Just put them by Judith's crib, would you?"

Carol sat them down and left Daryl alone with Amanda.

"What the hell is wrong with that man?" He chuckled.

Amanda rubbed her legs. "No wonder he called me Princess all the time. I had no idea who he was talking about. Sick fuck."

Rick poked his head inside the cell. "I thought I heard you." He sat beside her.

"Sorry, I left blood in your bed. It's not mine, it's Penny's." Amanda tried to wipe the blood off but it was permanently stained.

"It's fine, Amanda. What did you want to tell us?" Rick looked at her.

"It's just that, I got Milton in trouble. The Governor will find out I'm not in that cage and blame Milton. He caught us chatting last night. I'm terrified." Amanda shook her head. "That man sacrificed himself for me. That's more than Mark has ever done with our three-year marriage."

"Yea." Rick nodded.

Hershel knocked on the wall like Carol did. "Here is a wet cloth for your head, Amanda."

Amanda took it from his hands and pressed it against her head.

"What were thinking about jumping out of a truck like that? You could have split your head open like an egg." Hershel chuckled.

Amanda shrugged. "I can't decide if I was actually escaping or suicide. It was dumb either way and it nearly cost me my life."

"If you're okay, I'm going to keep watch in the tower." Hershel turned around.

"Wait, let me do it. I'm feeling fine." Amanda looked at Rick. "Want to come with me? I could use someone to talk to."

Rick nodded. "Yea, let me get put real clothes on."

Amanda nodded. "I'm going to change and run water through my hair a bit to wash the dry blood out."

/

Amanda changed into a white tank top, denim jeans, and her black converse. She took a water bottle and poured it all in her hair and red water came out along with a stinging sensation. She gritted her teeth together from the pain and threw the empty bottle down. Amanda went through the tall grass and met Rick on top of the watch tower. The sun was about to set over the building and the land had an orange glow to it.

Rick put his binoculars down. "Amanda, come here."

"Oh, I was about to fly." She laughed. "What is it?"

"Look at that gate and tell me what you see." Rick handed her the binoculars.

Amanda put the warm green binoculars to her eyes and scanned the gates. "I don't see anything but Walkers."

"Oh..." Rick took the binoculars from her and leaned on the pole railing.

"I'm sorry, was I suppose to see something?" Amanda joined him.

Rick nodded. "Yea! Did you not see your sister over there?"

Amanda shook her head. "I-I didn't. She's gone, Rick."

"I know but I see her, Amanda. I see her wearing a flowing white dress. Don't tell me I'm crazy." He looked at the ground below at the Walkers reaching up.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I'm not calling you crazy. Have you talked to Hershel about this?"

Rick nodded. "He told me to just ignore it but I can't! She's my wife! Carl and Maggie were the last to see her alive. Did you know Carl had to shoot his own mother?"

Amanda covered her mouth with a gasp. "I didn't."

"God! I wish I was with her in her last moments!" He cried.

Amanda hugged him. "Don't beat yourself up, Rick! She was pregnant and there was nothing we could have done! Would you rather see her as a Walker not a spirit?"

Rick sniffed. "No."

Andrea emerged from the woods with a smile across her face to see them on the tower. "He-!"

The Governor covered her mouth and held her in place while he stared at them...hugging.

Amanda smiled. "I love you, you know that right?"

The Governor's heart broke and this fueled his hate for him.

Rick chuckled. "Nope."

Amanda faced him. "Shut up." She gentle smacked his arm.

Beth climbed up the ladder. "Hey, dinner's ready." She smiled.

Amanda nodded. "Coming."

Rick shoved her along. "Go, I'm starving."

Amanda laughed. "Would you give me a minute to move my feet?"

Rick laughed. "I wouldn't give you a second!"

Amanda climbed down the ladder. "What's for dinner, Beth?"

"A nice sandwich with water. Is that okay, Paris Hilton?" Beth joked.

Amanda laughed. "If I'm Paris Hilton, where's Tinkerbell?"

"That's hot." Rick impersonated her.

The three laughed.

Glenn waved to them. "Hurry or the really hungry people here will eat it!"

The three started to run.

The Governor watched Amanda run with her perfect brown curls jumping from shoulder to shoulder.

* * *

Amanda volunteered to take the position to watch for anyone coming along in the tower. Rick slept with Judith and the rest stayed awake doing any chores as much as they could.

"Aunt 'Manda?" Carl poked his head up.

Amanda walked around the room and pulled Carl up. "Hey, Carl. It's really late, why don't you go to sleep?"

Carl shrugged. "I'm not that tired. Dad is taking care of Judith so I'm free to roam."

Amanda hugged him. "I really missed you, kid."

Carl smiled. "Missed you too. Are you okay now?"

"'Course I am. I'm just a little shook up, that's all." Amanda walked back around.

Carl followed her with his gun between his belt and his pants. "Like my gun dad gave me?"

Amanda scoffed. "How come I don't get a gun but you do?" She laughed. "Can I see it?"

Carl handed the gun to her. "It has a silencer on it. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Well, sure beats Hot Wheels I used to get you for Christmas." She gave it back. "But, I don't like guns. I always ran out of ammo. I prefer knifes."

"Knifes aren't going to kill zombies from yards away." He laughed.

Amanda shrugged. "I could be a ninja. What was that show you used to watch? Naroto?"

"Naruto." He corrected her with a laugh.

"Right!" She laughed.

"Psst! Amanda!" A voice came for the woods on the other side of the gate.

"Who's that?" Carl asked her.

"Milton?" Amanda smiled.

"Yea, come here."

Amanda looked at Carl. "Stay here, okay? I"ll be back."

Carl nodded. "Okay."

Amanda quickly climbed down the ladder and ran to the voice. "I'm so glad you made time to see me, Milton."

"Me too."

Amanda pressed her body against the fence. "I can't see you."

The figured emerged from the woods and the moonlight exposed his face.

Amanda gasped and tried to run but he had her by the arm.

Philip smiled. "God, I missed you."

Amanda's eyes stung with tears. "Let me go." She whispered.

Philip chuckled. "No, I don't think I will. I have a present for you."

Amanda looked at his hands to see Milton's bloody glasses. "What did you do to him?"

Philip shrugged. "Like Andrea, he was a traitor and I knew exactly what to do with traitors." He looked at her wrist. "Nice watch. Looks like Milton's. That's sweet."

"You let me go, you son of a bitch!" Amanda yelled.

"Auntie Amanda?" Carl asked.

Amanda and Philip looked at him.

"Carl, why don't you go back to the prison. Aunite has something to do." Amanda smiled at him.

"I'll say." He made her hand press against his bulge.

Amanda quickly moved her hand.

"Okay. Want me to tell dad what you're doing?"

"No! Um...no. Tell him that I'm tired and Glenn needs to take over."

Carl nodded and left the watch tower.

Amanda looked at Philip. "Look, I already know everything. About the pills, the dancing, the kissing, Princess, and the slut in your bed this morning."

Philip looked at the sky. "Which one?" He tried to think sarcastically.

"Oh, fuck you." She held back her tears. "I'll never love you, got it? I'll never be your Princess." Amanda's words stung him.

Philip looked at her. "Why don't you love me?"

"Too many reasons to count, Philip. I LOATHE you. I love Milton because he's not the jackass who drugged me and used me for a sex slave. He's smart, funny, and he loves me. We told each other that nothing could keep us apart. Not even YOU!" Amanda yanked her arm back.

"Fine! Then I'll attack the prison. We have plenty of people who will help me." Philip threatened her. "You'll watch everyone you love...die."

"Then do it. I DARE you. Attack us with all the weapons you have. Throw every man you have. When you get here, I promise that we will kill you all." She shook her head. "Don't think we don't." She began to walk away. "I'll see you in the morning."

"One day, you'll be BEGGING me to spare your life! I FUCKING guarantee it!" The Governor rattled the fence.

Amanda turned around. "Then I'm looking forward to the day." She continued.

Glenn ran to the tower. "Tired, huh? Fine." He laughed.

Amanda rubbed her arm from his grip. "Yea. I need some sleep after that asshole did to me."

Glenn nodded. "Sweet dreams then." He began to climb.

Amanda took one last look at the Governor then walked back to the prison.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Woodbury Gone To Hell**

Amanda gathered everyone in the main cell. She stood on the stairs and next to her was Rick.

"We have some serious shit that is going down tomorrow...morning." Amanda sighed. "When I was at the watch tower, Philip decided to ruin my night with my nephew. He threatened to come to the prison and kill us all. He has beef for SOME fucking reason with me and my family. He wants this prison and Rick and I won't let that happen."

Glenn spoke up. "What do you think we should do?"

"Ambush. As soon as they are in our vision, we shoot at them. Don't give them a chance to shoot us. We drive them away then we go back to Woodbury before he returns. Just Rick, Me, and Daryl. Philip has done something with Milton and Andrea. I don't know what but I would like to find out." Amanda explained.

"I want to go." Michonne stepped up. "I want to find Andrea too."

Amanda nodded. "Alright then. I need everyone out and in cars by five!"

"Maggie and I will fire at them. By then, you four will be gone, right?" Glenn asked.

"Right." Rick answered. "We will be in the woods waiting for the Governor to pass by."

"I need everyone to sleep." Amanda smiled. "This bastard is going to get what's coming to him. I assure you."

* * *

Amanda packed all her outfits in the backpack and swung it on her shoulders.

"Hey, honey." Carol walked into her cell.

Amanda smiled. "Oh, hey."

"I see you're still wearing that outfit." Carol smiled.

"Oh, yea. This was from Milton so, it means a lot."

"What if I said I found a shirt in the lockers? I bet you can wear it with your black trousers and those cute flats." Carol hid something behind her back.

"Spill it." Amanda chuckled.

Carol showed her a white wrap shirt. "Here, have it."

Amanda put her backpack on her bed. "Wow, thanks." She hugged her. "I'll change then.."

"Oh, right." She laughed. "Good luck today."

Amanda nodded. "You too." She changed into that outfit and let her hair sit on her left shoulder.

"Ready?" Daryl walked into her cell.

Amanda nodded. "Yea."

"Where did Merle go?" Daryl leaned against her cell door. "I haven't seen him since your little pep talk last night."

Amanda shrugged. "Dunno." She went into Beth's cell, took her perfume, and sprayed it in her cell.

"What's that for?" Daryl coughed. "It stinks."

Amanda put it back into her neighbor's cell. "Just to tease Philip." She smiled.

Rick and Michonne met them. "Come on. Everyone is getting ready to go. Here." He gave Amanda a revolver. "You can have this."

Amanda tucked it behind her belt. "Okay."

"You should have carried it with you last night when the Governor decided to show up." Rick walked past her angrily.

Amanda closed her eyes. "Well, I deserve that."

"No you don't." Michonne told her. "I shouldn't have treated you like shit before."

"No hard feelings." Amanda offered a smile. "We should follow hot head then."

Daryl nodded. "To Woodbury then."

/

By 9, the prison was like a ghost town. The group stayed in the woods and Rick's little group sat in the woods.

"Are you sure he's coming today?" Rick asked his sister-in-law for the fourth time.

"Yes! I told him to attack us this morning." Amanda answered for the fourth time.

Michonne held her pets' chains in her hands. "Did he say Andrea was there with Milton?"

Amanda nodded. "He said he knew what to do with Andrea and Milton, the traitors." She remembered the bloody glasses.

Four tanks raced by and on top of the first one was Philip.

"Let's go!" Rick announced.

Michonne put her pets down then ran after the three to catch up with them.

After running for thirty minutes, the group finally made it to Woodbury. The whole town turned to shit so quickly. Buildings burned, blood decorated the town, Walkers feasted on the insides of residents, the list goes on and on.

Amanda looked around. "Where could they be?"

"Looks like we have to check every house until we find them." Rick sighed.

"Wait, look!" Michonne pointed to the Governor's house.

One of the Governor's goons, Stevens, waved at them.

"Stay here." Amanda told them.

Rick stopped her. "Who is that?"

"Milton's friend." Amanda looked at the window.

"We all go as a group."

Amanda ignored him and ran inside the crumbling building. "Doctor!"

Stevens laid on the floor, bleeding to death from a Walker bite.

Amanda crouched beside him. "Judas Priest, Doc."

Stevens coughed. "Amanda, you must get to Milton."

"Where is Milton, Doctor?" Amanda could feel herself tearing up.

"The..steel house. Amanda, I'm sorry for what the Governor did to you. I made those pills." He panted.

Amanda nodded. "I figured as much. I don't blame you, Stevens. I blame the Governor and..."

He stopped breathing.

Amanda shook him. "Hey!"

No answer.

Amanda stood up. "Thank you." She ran downstairs and met with their group. "The steel house."

"That one." Daryl pointed to it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**This Means Goodbye...For Both Of Us**

Past five or six Walkers, they went into the steel building. They cautiously ran through the building until on hallway led to a door.

"Someone help!" Andrea yelled. "Milton, you're going to be okay."

"Milton?" Amanda ran past Rick.

"Amanda, don't!" Rick tried to catch her.

Amanda busted through the door and saw Andrea struggle with her hand cuffs.

Andrea smiled at her. "Amanda, thank god!"

Amanda still had hatred towards Andrea. "Oh, hi Andrea."

Andrea stopped smiling. "Amanda?"

Milton touched her hand.

Amanda gasped then looked behind her. "Milton." She sat beside him.

Michonne picked up some pliers and tried to free Andrea.

Milton's face was pale and he was head to toe covered in blood. His left eye was bruised and throbing.

Amanda looked at his stomach. "Oh god." She laid her hand over his. "Let me see it. Oh shit." She turned away.

Milton could feel himself turning. "I..I don't have much time."

Amanda shushed him. "You're okay, Milton. We will get you out of here and-"

Milton chuckled. "I'm afraid there's nothing you could do to help. Woodbury's gone to hell when the Governor went crazy."

Amanda frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Martinez told me about your ambush on them. They went alright. They stopped because the residents wanted to talk to Philip. He just..snapped. He killed them all. Everyone here heard about it and freaked out."

Amanda looked at Rick. "We have to go back to the prison. Help me lift Milton."

Milton shook his head. "Leave me." He closed his eyes.

Amanda's eyes widened and tears filled her eyes. "No. I'm not leaving you again. You're coming with us."

Andrea pulled Amanda away from Milton. "He's gone."

Amanda shoved Andrea. "Don't you touch me!"

Andrea pointed to Milton. "Look at him, Amanda! He's gone."

Amanda looked at Milton and he wasn't breathing anymore. "No." She sat beside him. "Baby, wake up."

Milton began to snarl. His lost green eyes popped open and looked at Amanda as if she was a roasted pig.

Rick snatched Amanda away from Milton and shot him in the head.

"NO!" Amanda yelled.

Daryl yanked Amanda off the ground. "Get over it, Amanda!"

Amanda looked at Daryl. "What?"

Daryl let her go then looked at Rick. "We have to leave right now. Who knows when the Governor will be back. We need to leave before that happens."

"I don't care!" Amanda yelled at Daryl.

"Enough!" Rick looked at Amanda. "You want to take it out on someone? Take it out on the Governor. Not the group."

Amanda slowly nodded. "Fine."

/

Amanda walked ahead of the group. She stared at the old, bloody gravel blaming herself for Milton's death. Amanda barely spent enough time with him and she hates herself for only thinking about returning to the prison. She didn't get to say that she loved him. Tears fell under her feet as she walked quickly. The more she thought about it, the more angry she got.

Rick walked beside her with a heavy heart. "Look, I'm sorry about Milton but could you slow down a bit?" He chuckled.

Amanda's face was swollen and hot with tears. "Sorry." She wiped the tears away.

Daryl, Michonne, and Andrea ran to catch up with her.

Amanda began to walk again. "I'm going to KILL him." She hissed through her teeth.

"Believe me, I'm all about killing him as you are." Rick panted. "If he shows up, we kill. No more negoitations."

Andrea walked beside Amanda. "Trust me, if I knew about all this, I would have..ya know.."

"I understand." Amanda nodded. "He fooled both of us."

"I tried to get your attention when you and Rick kept watch in the tower. Philip caught up with me before I could get our attention." Andrea put her hand on Amanda's back.

Amanda looked at Andrea. "Wait, so, you both heard the conversation between me and Rick."

Andrea nodded. "Yea. Why?"

Amanda stopped. "He heard me tell Rick that I loved him. No wonder he asked me why I didn't love him. He wanted to hear it from. But I told him there were too many reasons."

Rick looked around in paranoia. "Come on. Let's get all of us to the prison safetly.

* * *

Amanda and Daryl stood watch on the tower. The sun was high in the sky and it was not getting any cooler. Amanda leaned over the railing while Daryl sat down with his legs dangling through the gaps.

Amanda laughed. "So, one more time, what did Merle do?"

Daryl chuckled. "He took a shit in a box and sat in on our snobby neighbor's porch."

Amanda held her stomach. "It's too much."

"They looked liked this." Daryl mocked their neighbor's surpised face.

Amanda laughed harder. "I can't believe he did that! What a total douche!"

Daryl shrugged. "They called the police on our barking dog. They left us a notice while we left them a box of shit. They had it coming."

Amanda looked out at the sea of Walkers. "Why don't these damn Walkers go to Woodbury already?"

Daryl shrugged. "They smell our delicious skin."

"Stop." Amanda looked down with a frown across her face. "You might want to check this out."

Daryl stood up. "What?" He looked over the railing.

Very clear, Merle's green face reached for them. He was the only Walker with a blade for his right hand.

Daryl began to tear up. "No.."

Amanda looked at Daryl. "I'm sorry."

Daryl ran towards the ladder.

"Wait!" Amanda grabbed him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill all those motherfuckers!" He yanked his arm back.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that. I'm sorry what happened to you brother but I know you know it's stupid." Amanda sighed. "Can't you just put him out of his misery from up here?"

Daryl closed his eyes. "I can't."

Amanda lead Daryl to the railing. "Do it."

Daryl slowly raised his bow. His aim was way off due to his shaking hands. He dropped his crossbow in defeat. "Come on, Daryl. Don't be a pussy." He aimed again. Slowly, he pulled the trigger, ending Merle's life.

Amanda offered a smile. "You really did a good deed. He's gone now, Daryl."

Daryl nodded. "I..I just can't.."

"Can't what?"

"I can't wait to kill the Governor." Daryl said through his teeth.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Amanda's Dream**

The next day, they expected the Governor to show up. He never did. Or the day after that. Amanda felt like she could finally breathe again. Rick rallied the remaining Woodbury citizens by the prison bus and stragglers showed up. People contributed as much as possible. Carl finally had someone to play with. Although they were younger and girls, he still liked the company like his age.

Amanda took the kids to the gardens to visit Rick and Hershel.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Lizzie!" Mika hissed.

"Play nice or I'm taking you kids back up to the prison and put you on kitchen duty." Amanda joked.

Lizzie and Mika shared giggles then ran around the tall plants.

Carl laughed. "Who's kids are those?"

"Some guy named Ryan Samuels. He's not feeling very well so I told him I'd watch them for now. Carol is tending to him." Amanda smiled.

Rick wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Sick, huh? It's like there is a flu going around. Woodbury medicine for ya."

Bob Stookey joined them. "Mind if I help out?"

Amanda hasn't talked to Bob since they escaped.

Hershel handed Bob a sack full of corn seeds. "Plant 'em." He chuckled.

"Yes sir." Bob smiled.

Amanda watched Bob walk by but didn't say anything.

Rick looked at Amanda. "What's that about?"

Amanda looked at Rick. "Huh?"

"Lizzie, stop!" Mika ran away from Lizzie holding a dead mouse.

Amanda picked Mika up. "Lizzie, drop it."

She did.

"Go back to the prison and leave your sister and father alone." Amanda scooted Mika towards Lizzie.

Rick chuckled. "Someone didn't get their coffee."

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him. "Bite me. I'm just...paraoniod. I haven't seen HIM in days. He's ploting something."

Hershel and Rick shot a look at each other.

"Amanda, why don't you go ahead and go back to the prison for a rest. You need it." Hershel suggested.

Amanda nodded. "You're probably right. I'll, uh, send Beth to look after the kids."

Carl watched his aunt leave. "When will she finally admit that he's gone?"

Rick shrugged. "She's worrying herself to death."

* * *

Late at night, Amanda had the worse nightmare she could possibly imagine.

_Amanda walked around Woodbury. The scent of human decay filled the air. The buildings were crumbling down around her in the streets. Bloody escaped the buildings and filled the streets. Behind her, Amanda heard a gun click._

_Amanda turned around quickly and the Governor pointed a gun at her._

_"End of the line, Princess." He smiled his charming smile._

_Amanda shook her head. "It doesn't have to be." Her mouth said for her._

_Philip chuckled. "How so?"_

_"We can run out of Woodbury together." Amanda took a step closer to him._

_Philip took a step towards her. "Only one can make it out of here, Princess."_

_"Why? Their is enough room in the world for us to live seperate lives."_

_The Govenor walked towards her. "You just don't get it, do you?" He held the gun to her forehead._

_Amanda sighed. "What do I not get?"_

_"I love you, Princess. If I can't have you..no one can."_

_He pulled the trigger. BANG!_

Amanda sat up in her bed with a gasp. Thoughts of Philip Blake filled her head. She got out of bed and walked up the steps to look out the window to the moonlight smiling at her. She scanned the courtyard and even saw Tyreese watching from the tower but she still didn't feel safe.

Carol laid her hand on Amanda's back. "Hey, darlin'."

Amanda gasped. "Oh, sorry. You startled me."

"It's alright, dear." She sighed and looked out the window. "The Governor chewing you up?"

"He's not spitting me out." Amanda moved her hair out of her face.

Carol nodded. "Yea, I know that feeling."

Amanda looked at Carol. "How?"

"My husband. Ed. He would slap me around in front of Sophia, my deceased daughter. Back then, I didn't realize how much he didn't love me. He would touch Sophia and take his anger out on me. His job pushed him around and he came home and pushed me around. I thought I was in love but..it was abuse. He wouldn't let me go. It hurts to know I was a punching bag and a play mate."

Amanda's eyes swelled with tears. "I-I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be. It's not your fault. Don't you ever be sorry for what you didn't do." Carol told her.

Amanda nodded then looked at the smiling moonlight. "He kills without a thought and murders all that's good."

Carol sighed. "Try and get some shut-eye. We have bodies to burn in the morning."

Amanda hugged Carol. "Thank you."

Carol hugged her back. "You're welcome."

They went back to their separate cells and went back to sleep.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**IT Returns**

Amanda opened her eyes to see Mika and Lizzie smiling in her face. "Personal space, girls." She pulled the covers over her head to block the sun.

The two girls laugh.

Mika poked her head. "Hershel asked us to ask you if you want to go burn Walker bodies with him and Michonne."

Amanda popped her head out from beneath the covers. "I don't think so."

Mika looked at Lizzie. "She's grouchy again. Come on, let's go tell Hershel." She grabbed her sister's hand and ran out.

Beth knocked on Amanda's wall. "I have some clean clothes for you."

Amanda sat up. "Thanks Beth."

"Hey." Beth sat her clothes on her sink. "We gotta talk." She sat in front of Amanda.

Amanda shrugged. "What's up."

"I'm going to come out and say this." She sighed. "I've heard you cry yourself to sleep last night. And the night before that."

Amanda frowned. "You heard, huh?"

Beth nodded. "It's dead quiet in here at night and your cell is right next to mine."

Amanda nodded. "That's right."

"Amanda, if you want, I could-"

"No." Amanda cuts her off. "Don't tell Rick."

Beth nodded. "I understand."

Michonne walked into Amanda's cell. "You're not coming with us?"

Amanda stood up. "No."

Michonne nodded. "We'll be back later." She left them.

Amanda picked up her outfit Bob gave her.

Rick stopped in front of her cell. "Here." He handed her a sniper, binoculars, and a walkie talkie.

Amanda nearly dropped the items. "Really? For what?"

"Watch Tower."

"I've been in that fucking tower for days. I'm always in that tower." Amanda sat the things on her bed. "Look, I even have a small sunburn."

"No arguing, please. Just, do this one more time. We'll give you a rest for the rest of the week. Deal?" Rick walked up the steps.

Amanda rolled her eyes. She changed into Bob's outfit and took the sniper. "One more time. Yea, alright." She huffed.

* * *

Amanda climbed up the ladder then sat the sniper inside the box. She kicked her feet up and tied her converse before slacking off.

"Amanda, come in Amanda." Rick's voice sizzled over the walkie.

Amanda picked up the walkie and thumbed the side. "Yea?"

"Are you in the tower?" Rick's voice scrambled through the walkie.

"It's hot as hell in here." She replied.

"Look alive." Rick chuckled.

Amanda turned the walkie off then leaned back in the swivel chair. "What's taking Hershel and Michonne so long? They should be back by now." She stood up and walked around the little room. The glare from a mirror caught her attention to look at the road. Amanda caught a glimpse of the rocket launcher aimed directly at the watch tower. "Oh shit!" She saw the rocket come at her! She hit the deck and the whole room collapsed over her.

/

"We can't live together. Not after Woodbury." The Governor addressed Rick.

Amanda crawled out of the wreck with her sniper. She saw the Governor and a whole new army. Huge trucks, a tank, and new faces were scene from her eyes. She could see Hershel and Michonne on their knees in front of the gate. More important, she could see the Governor with his eye patch and his coat flapping in the small wind. She moved her hair out of her face and took aim to the Governor. "D-Die.."

The Governor looked at the watch tower. "Especially not after your girl up there did to me."

Amanda moved the sniper away from her face.

"That's right, Mandy. Why don't you come down here and join Rick." The Governor chuckled.

Amanda slowly stood up.

"Come on, now. The Walkers are coming." He _smiled _at her.

Amanda climbed down the ladder and walked to Rick with the Governor pointing a gun at her.

"Now Rick, I think you know what I want. The prison and hell, I'm up for a trade." The Governor raised his eyebrow.

Amanda and Rick looked at each other then to the Governor.

"What?" Rick waited for him.

"I want her. I'll give you back these two and I'll take the prison." The Governor offered.

"You can't ask him to make that decision, Philip." Amanda spoke.

"Shut up, Princess." The Governor smirked.

Amanda's stomach dropped. She hated that nickname.

Rick sighed. "Either we live in here together or no one at all."

The Governor jumped down from the tank and went to Martinez. He took Michonne's katana and put it to Hershel's neck.

"Don't be stupid." Amanda walked to the gate.

Rick looked at the prison at the sad faces staring back at him then to the Governor. "Now, you put down your weapons, walk through those gates...you're one of us. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone's who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back. I know...we all can change."

Amanda walked to her brother-in-law and faced the Governor.

The Governor paused for a moment. He watched the sun gleason off the sword then looked at Rick. "Liar." He drew the katana back and sliced into Hershel's neck.

Amanda gasped.

"NOOO!" Rick raised his gun and shot the Governor's right shoulder.

That's when all hell broke loose at the prison.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**End Of The Line**

One of the Governor's goons shot Rick in the leg when he tried to run.

The whole group at the prison shot at the intruders.

Amanda lead Rick to a green electrical box in the field. "Shit, are you going to be okay?!"

Rick nodded in pain. "Take this and shoot the bastard." He offered her his gun.

Amanda took her gun from her behind her belt. "I have one ready."

Rick nodded. "Take the back way."

Amanda nodded and made a strife towards the back entry way. She hopped over the fence and bringing up the rear, the Governor continued to hack Hershel's head off.

"Hey, asshole!" Amanda caught his attention.

Blood splattered across his face, he smirked and rose to his feet. "Princess." He dropped the katana and walked towards her.

Amanda pointed a gun at him. "Stop! That's far enough!"

They had a few yards between them. The sky was now dark and polluted with smoke.

Amanda continued to point at him. "Looks like the tables have turned."

The Governor continued to walk towards her. "'Fraid not."

"I said STOP! Don't come any closer!" Amanda's hands shook.

"Funny, that's what Milton said to me before I killed him."

A tear rolled down her scratched cheek. "Shut up!" She quickly wiped the tear away.

The Governor stopped, only a few inches away from her. "Go ahead..shoot."

Amanda stared him down but she couldn't do that.

"Maggie!" Glenn yelled.

Amanda got distracted and looked at the prison.

The Governor slapped the gun from her hands and punched her to the ground.

Amanda held her face and reached for the gun.

The Governor slid the gun away and kicked her in the stomach.

Amanda held her stomach and couched violently.

Philip rolled her over on her back and sat on her stomach. "I got a present." He reached into his coat pocket and took out two yellow pills. "Open wide."

Amanda held back his hands. "NO!"

"Open your mouth, dammit!" Philip tried force feeding her.

Amanda flipped him over and she sat on top of him. She tried to punch him but he stopped her.

"So this is how you would have liked it." Philip grinned.

Amanda reached for the gun but that took leaning over a little.

Philip took the opportunity and threw her from him.

Amanda faced planted into the dirt with a thud.

Philip sat on top of her again and tried to force feed the pills to her. "Open your fucking mouth!"

Tears streamed from her eyes. "Stop!"

Rick tackled the Governor and began to punch him over and over.

Amanda took the gun and stood up. "Rick, move!"

Rick quickly avoid her aim and when he did, the Governor shot Amanda in the stomach.

Amanda dropped her gun and held both hands on her stomach. Her knees became weak making her fall to the ground and loud ringing overpowered her hearing the gunshots and screaming.

"NOO!" Rick threw himself on the Governor.

The Governor shoved Rick to the ground and punched him.

Blood seeped through Amanda's clothing and blood came through her mouth when she tried to speak.

The Governor overpowered Rick. "Say goodbye."

A familiar katana went straight through the Governor's chest like a kabob then out again.

Rick moved out of the way and helped Amanda off the ground. "Amanda!"

"Rick!" Amanda held her stomach.

"We have to take Judith and Carl then leave." Rick tried getting her to come along.

"No!" Amanda took the gun from Rick's hands. "I have to say something."

Rick watched Amanda.

Amanda held the gun in her right hand and held her stomach with the other.

The Governor smiled at Amanda. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Just like you got Milton killed?"

Amanda got down on her knees and looked at him. "I didn't kill him. You did."

"Fair enough." He groaned. "So this is an apology?" He chuckled.

"I'm not going to apologize for something I did not do." Amanda wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Then go ahead, Princess. Kill me so you can be happy with Rick." He coughed, holding his chest.

"Philip...he's my brother-in-law." Amanda put her hand over his. "He's my family."

Philip panted. "W..What?"

Amanda stood up and aimed the gun at him. "Lights out."

"Wait, Amanda. I love-"

Amanda shot Philip in the head, ending his life.

Carl ran to Rick. "I can't find Judith! She's gone!"

Rick held onto Carl weakly. "We have to go." He yelled to Amanda.

Amanda nodded. "I'll catch up." She watched them pass her.

Amanda looked at the Governor's head bleed out. Finally, after all the trouble he's caused, it was over. She looked over her shoulder to see the prison go up in flames.

"Amanda!" Rick called for her.

Amanda looked at Carl and Rick waiting for her. She took one last look at Philip then walked towards them. They were going to survive and although they lost friends, they didn't lose hope. Now that the Governor was gone, Amanda could finally live in peace. Okay, maybe not in peace. There were still Walkers after all.

* * *

**The End :D That's all I was going to write. Like I said above, make sure you keep your eyes peeled for my one I've been working on since March. How cute is Emmy ;D Anyway, R&R please ;3**


End file.
